


Six Feet Under

by Imagine_The_Fandoms



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Five Whump, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, PTSD, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, number 5 whump, the hargreeve siblings are actually getting along, vanya is a good big sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine_The_Fandoms/pseuds/Imagine_The_Fandoms
Summary: Everyone has fearsReginald Hargreeves sought to get rid of his children'sFive glared at his shaking hands. No, he was not having an anxiety attack fuck you very much. He was just sitting curled up in the corner of his room and dying on the inside. It's different. He didn't like feeling like this. It's that feeling you get right before a performance only 10 times worse, and there's nothing you can do about it.Blue sparks shot from his hands and he landed with a grunt, not really wanting to look around to see where he teleported to this time. When he did open his eyes, he immediately shut them again. Why HERE of all places?





	Six Feet Under

**Author's Note:**

> I read this fanfic where Five has claustrophobia and I wanted to expand on that. Then I remembered that Reginald locked Klaus in tombs to get rid of his fear of the dead. So that got me thinking, what would he do with Five?

Five glared at his shaking hands. No, he was not having an anxiety attack fuck you very much. He was just sitting curled up in the corner of his room and dying on the inside. It's different. He didn't like feeling like this. It's that feeling you get right before a performance only 10 times worse, and there's nothing you can do about it. 

Blue sparks shot from his hands and he landed with a grunt, not really wanting to look around to see where he teleported to this time. When he did open his eyes, he immediately shut them again. _Why HERE of all places?_

* * *

 

Vanya stumbled into the kitchen, nursing a cup of coffee. "Hey has anyone seen Five?" she mumbled, scratching her head. Allison shrugged.

"I saw him go up to his room a while ago"

"And he hasn't come down yet?"

"No? Knowing him, he's probably teleported somewhere. Maybe he went to get a doughnut" Klaus sat up from his place on the couch frowning.

"I don't know, Ben say's something's not right" Luther looked somewhat worried as he fiddled with a napkin. 

"D'you think he's in trouble?" As if on cue a scream made it's way into the room. It was very faint, but they could hear every ounce of terror and anguish behind it. 

"It's Five. Backyard. Now!" and without hesitation, he vaulted over the couch, his siblings following closely behind him. The six _(Ben is with Klaus)_ siblings burst out of the door and looked around. The yard was dead silent.

"Uh... are you high again?" asked Diego, twirling a knife. Number Four shushed him and cautiously made his way forward, going past Ben's statue and to the mausoleum. He turned and addressed the air next to him and made his way forward again, this time going past the tombs and further to a small patch of trees.

"Do you hear that?" he whispered. The Hargreeve siblings strained their ears. It was Vanya who voiced what they were all thinking. 

"It sounds like crying"

 They crept forward to the edge of the pit and caught their breath. Their brother looked up from where he was perched on a coffin, tears streaking his face, his eyes puffy and red-rimmed. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

Five sat on the couch, staring into a cup of coffee and refusing to make eye contact with any of his siblings. He took a long draft of his drink for the sake of having something to do as Luther shifted awkwardly. "Do you wanna talk about-"

"No I don't. Leave me alone" Allison scooted forwards, taking the coffee out of his unresisting hands and taking his hands in hers.

"But we do. Let us help you" He scoffed, moving his hands away. 

"I haven't had help for over 40 years. What makes you think I need it now?" Vanya sighed sadly, ruffling her hair the way she did when she was nervous or agitated.

"That's the point. You haven't had help and you NEED it now. Let us take some of that pain" Something flickered in her brother's eyes and he shrunk in on himself, looking smaller than they had ever seen him.

"That's why I did it. So you didn't have to" he muttered, almost to quietly for anyone to hear. Almost. Klaus looked worried.

"Did what?" When he didn't get an answer he leaned forward and shook his brother's shoulder. "Five, what are you not telling us?" The boy raised his eyes slowly.

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

"Nope" Five grunted, sounding a little more like his old self. 

"Dad didn't like us to afraid of anything. You know how he locked Klaus in the mausoleum because he was afraid of the dead?"

Vanya's brain had been working since he had started talking and she was beginning to put the pieces together, severely hoping that her guess would be wrong. "I haven't told you this yet, but I'm calaustrophobic and Dad didn't appreciate it at all. So, in order to get rid of my fear, he..." The boy paused, unable to go on for a minute. 

"Did what, Five?" prompted Allison gently. Her brother inhaled sharply, as if talking was causing him pain. (Which it was)

"He buried me alive in that coffin" For a moment, everyone was too dumbfounded to speak. They knew that Reginald was a horrible person, but they didn't know he was that cruel to his children.  

Luther spluttered. "What do you mean?" Five glared at him out of the corner of his eye. 

"What do you think it means dumbass? He tied me hand and foot, put me in the coffin, and buried the coffin underground!" he broke down and this time, nobody hesitated to wrap him up in a hug until the sobs subsided to sniffles. A couple minutes later, Pogo made his way into the room.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I think you may want to see this" Confused, the Hargreeves followed him down the hall and into the monitoring room where Pogo slipped in a tape and the video started up.

 _An image of Reginald Hargreeves appeared on screen. "Number Five. Claustrophobia. Session 3" h_ _e said into the camera. Seconds later, a grainy image of Five walked into the camera's line of sight_ _stood in front of the older man._

"Didn't you say no? You were always the one to stand up to Dad, probably the best at it too" remarked Diego. The others nodded agreement, remembering the numerous times that Five had given Reginald a piece of his mind. To their surprise, Five shook his head.

"I did at first, but he found my weakness. I would usually beg him for hours on end to stop putting you all through the torture he called 'training' and eventually he would agree, so long I as I stayed under for another hour or two" as he spoke, memories rose to the surface of his mind and he shuddered.

_"Number Five! It's time"_

_"No. I'm done playing your games"_

_"Alright then, I suppose I'll put Number Four i_ _n the mausoleum for the rest of the night-"_

_"Wait! Please, I'll do it. Just, leave them alone"_

_"I knew you'd come around. However, you'll have to stay in for longer. That is the price you pay for your brother's comfort"_

_"I'll do anything! But leave my siblings alone"_

_"You have my word"_

He chuckled softly, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I remember what it was like, sitting there in the dark. It didn't really matter though, so long as he left you alone" The rest of them looked on with horrified faces. 

_Reginald appeared with a length of room and bound his son's hands tightly. He continued to wrap up his feet and place him in the coffin. "Remember what happened last time you tried to teleport out?" he asked, moving the lid into place. Video Five blanched and nodded franticly. "Good. I'm glad we understand each other" With that, he closed the lid on the coffin and had Mom and Pogo lower it into the grave. "Fill it in" he said coldly._

_Pogo gestured to the android. It may have been a trick of the light, but even she looked unhappy as she lifted shovel after shovel of dirt until the hole had been filled and the Earth packed down. "Poor Boy" m_ _uttered the butler as he walked away._

The recording ended and Pogo sighed. "I deeply apologize Master Five. I see now how awful it must have been for you"

"It's no problem. There wasn't much you could have done" Klaus was rubbing the sides of his face, looking paler than the dead (Pun intended).

"I remember now, he came up to me one night and started dragging me away before something hit him. It was like he remembered something and he just let me go. That was you wasn't it?" Five nodded then coughed as his brother gathered him up in a hug tight enough to break his ribs. 

"Jeez little bro. If that's not ballsy, I don't know what is" Vanya was still frowning at the screen. 

"He said something about you teleporting away last time. What exactly did he do to you?" The boy looked down at his toes.

"He beat me bloody. He also threatened to lock you in that room for another two weeks with no visitors, not even Mom, but I managed to talk him out of it"

"H-How?"

"How do you think? I spent a whole 24 hours underground that week" The wind was crushed out of him again as the Hargreeves enveloped him in a hug once more.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that Five" murmured Vanya sadly. "Dad was a real asshole" Diego harrumphed an agreement. The boy sighed in exasperation, although not making any move to pull away. He'd never admit it, mind you, but he did care for his siblings, a lot more than he was willing to let on. Did they annoy the ever living fuck out of him? Yes. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

 

 


End file.
